Happiness: Aishiteru
by Notus Lethe
Summary: 5 years after Seifer's death, Fujin is doing better than she thought. Until someone shows up....


Well. It's the sequel I never wanted. I guess I've always wanted to write a story with multiple parts... oh well. This takes place 5 years after my other Saifuu story, Closure. This one will definitely have more Saifuu than Closure. I suggest you read Closure before this! It's rated R because I love that letter. There's nothing really offending except some anguish which is always yummy. And now, to shamelessly promote my website click [here][1]. But it isn't even close to finished. Oh well. Now Read! And love it! I might even write a third part... what do you think?

Happiness: Aishiteru  
Written By: [Charisma][2]

  
_________________________________  
if you were a king, up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
wants to be a hunter   
_"Hunter" Dido_

Balamb. The last place she thought she would end up. She hung her instructor's coat on a hook and sat on the edge of her bed, resting her head in her hands. Teaching was also something that had never entered her mind. That perky Trepe always doused her ideals of an instructor, but now now things were different. Quistis Trepe wasn't as bad as she seemed, there was actually some personality beneath all the bubbly goodness. She was seeing more and more of it while working with her. Trepe's attitude had completely changed.

Actually, all of their attitudes had changed towards her. The first day back, even before she made it to SeeD, it was like they had never met her. No one was frosty or bitter. That entire life was behind her. After a few years as a SeeD, she became an instructor for the school. There was nothing like teaching.

As surprising as it was, she was exceptionally good with the students. They seemed to identify with her. Most came and talked out their problems with her, turning her into more of a counselor than an instructor. She leaned back onto her bed and her mind brought up the image of her latest client', Kara, who cried over her boyfriend that didn't notice her. And she had fixed it right away.

Imagine that. The quietest girl in school, the one who had only spoken for maximum of two words at a time, was now the problem-solver. It had been weird the first year, speaking normally and using long sentences. But now she wasn't an outcast. Not even close, more of a mutual friend.

Fujin began to unbutton her light blue shirt that went beneath the coat, getting prepared for a shower. Later that night she was to meet a student for some training in the Training Center or, more accurately, his first fight with a T-Rexasaur. She explained to him about using sleep spells and had made him go through the VI several times before consenting to lead him through a fight. She had Pandemona with her, as always, but a few new ones, Callisto and Aeolis. 

She turned on the faucet, testing the hot water and making it into a shower. Turning to take out something from the medicine cabinet, Fujin caught her face in the mirror. It had taken her a few months to get used to seeing it without her patch. The world was a much more interesting place with two eyes. Those eyes were infamous for being shielded by sunglasses or, if necessary, contacts. Silver hair was always pulled back into a bun, a look she was familiar with, looked out of place in it's former messy state. The picture that stared back at Fujin painted itself, filling in a face behind her left shoulder of a man who would only be the Sun Steam rose and dissolved this image, much to her relief.

Something hit the floor with a bang and made her jump. Her heart slowed and her breathing became shallower as Fujin saw that it was only her toothbrush. She felt silly; nightmares like these shouldn't be haunting her after five years. Running a shaky hand through her hair, Fujin stood up again. And the mirror made her blood turn cold. In the center, with slanting dripping letters, was the word _Fusama_'.

The floor was wet and slippery, causing her feet to slide as she spun around to face an empty bathroom. Images of ghosts and long-lost friends invaded her vision. Fujin heard her breath echoing around the tiny room, acoustics working wonders. _This isn't some stupid horror flick_, she admonished. _Where the hell would anyone be beside right behind you_? She turned back around to come face to face with one she hadn't seen in five years.

He looked different, to say the least. Those eyes still burned and that hair was as radiant as always, with the one exception that it went chaotic in tight frantic curls. Clothes that she remembered shredding weren't there, instead black leather. All the hard lines on his face, from being the leader he was, had disappeared back into his skin. And the only look he fixed her with was one of blunt apathy.

Out of all the things she could have said, out of all the things she should have, Fujin could only manage to mutter one thing. "I killed you."

He nodded, turning slightly so that his beloved Hyperion gleamed from his back. This time, the positions had been reversed. His hands were clasped together and Fujin couldn't help but wonder what they had done with her Sun and who was this odd creature they had replaced him with. "I'm sure that's what would have happened. If an Angel hadn't came to my rescue." Fujin tried to think of a curse for Rinoa but only blessings filled her mind. "She did the best she could, but it still left this."

Fujin almost laughed out loud when he showed her the scars from her shuriken. Somehow, they had managed to form a pattern that looked unmistakably like the kanji for wind. But instead, she watched him closely, feeling utterly weak like she had when she used to be around him. This feeling made her feel disgusted with herself. After all the strength and power she had built up, he still tore it down.

"I can understand why you did it Fuu, I can even understand why it makes you sick to see me now." Oh dear God, was he being serious? The words that he had said so long ago mocked Fujin's casual response. "But why were you in love with me?" For brief moment she considered it, no one couldn't help but be in lust with him over his looks but, there were moments where he revealed himself and that's the part she loved. And shamefully admitted, the dominance over her played it's part.

"How could I not?" She asked, trying to stay calm and in control. Her golden god should be dead. It was not written in fate for him to come back. She was happy damnit, and she should stay that way.

"It's strange to hear you talking so much." Seifer said, circling around her and evaluating the new Fujin. There came that feeling again. The one where she wasn't in control and he had all power of her. The weak one. Fujin wouldn't let herself be shown as this weak feeling enveloped her.

"You weren't so philosophical when I last talked to you. What happened? A little brainwashing with the second chance'?"

He took her chin in his hands, searching her eyes. Fujin forced her eyes away, as not to be lost in the green fire like she always was. It was uncomfortable, switching the roles. Now he was passive, meaningful, and thoughtful. She was cold, angry, and rude. Fujin reached up and grabbed his hand so delicately placed on her chin and shoved it back to him, turning and hoping the maybe, just maybe, he'd take the hint and leave her forever.

_Forever? Why does it have to be so long?_

Hands came up behind her and gripped her elbows, making it impossible for her to bend her arms. He pressed her into the edge of the sink and for some reason, Fujin felt better. His weight was familiar and the aroma of dominance began to permeate her skin, seep into the wrinkles of her brain and sooth the frayed nerves she'd had since the fateful day she had began to refer to as The Apocalypse. Her body relaxed and sank back into his hard and cold embrace that hated her.

"Do you like this better Fu? Fusama?" It was a curse, a cuss word his once nickname for her. He had given it to her as a gift almost, to remind him and Rajin that she was a woman with more sense then they both had. She cringed and loved it. For so many years, she had been the dominant one, the leader, and the one in control. All she wanted was for him to show her that she wasn't that he was in control. Fujin was idly aware that it was stupid to feel like this, that there was something wrong in her mind for her to want this.

"No!" She choked out, trying to speak through the entire whole of her being that liked him, liked the Sun being her emperor, her conqueror. A little more fiercely, "No."

She turned and wrenched out of his grasp, forcing his solid frame back into the bathroom door. His dark eyes were burning, like always, but no longer was it the cold burning, the fire that froze anything in it's path. Her arms restrained his and her legs locked; the Garden's training had proved well.

But still, even though he couldn't do anything against her and she knew Hyperion was digging painfully into his back, Seifer had complete control of the situation if he wanted it. Those eyes still captured her better than any cage. Jade and hot, his eyes seized a hold on her and slowly began to tear down her shields. Fujin grunted and shoved him harder into the door, gritting her teeth.

Something else was happening in this moment of triumph. As much as her body had liked it's Sun governing her, this new feeling was much more satisfying. Fujin felt the stiffness in her teeth give way to a small smirk. She had defeated the all-powerful Seifer, killed him and the only reason his sorry ass was back was that he had to grovel to an Angel. An Angel that would have helped him even if he had spit upon her. He was no longer the Sun, the center of the world; he was now a torch, frailly flickering. And she was the mighty Wind, pressing against him and pushing him to the point of oblivion. Fujin had been happy when she killed Seifer, and happy was good. But this time, it was purely egotistical. Her confidence was boosted to the brink of arrogance and she saw how easily it was to fall to the other side as her sun had. 

Fujin searched his eyes, which were now hard gems, offering no warmth or ground for her epiphany. Now that she could take over him, whittle him down into a black puddle, and kill him, Fujin didn't want it. He could take it back because he at least knew what to do with it. So the Wind child gently put her hands on his chest, keeping her legs locked with his and stared at the handle of his blade behind him, waiting for the initiative.

"Go ahead." He whispered, closer to her ear than she had thought. There was a wink, the sly one he always used when he knew what he was doing and had been asking Fujin and Rajin to trust him on it. Seeing her hesitance, Seifer smiled, the same beautiful smile that he always managed but his eyes lost the arrogance and it was a wholesome smile, not one to cower at. His fingers reached up and lightly traced her formerly imprisoned eye and rubbed a few strands of albino silver hair betwixt his fingers. "I remember when you started to wear the patch. You still spoke normally and I hadn't ever seen you before. The T-Rexasaur had gotten your hair pretty badly and I was the only one other than you in the Training Center at oh-two-hundred hours. The doctor treated you for any post-traumatic stress and the next time I saw you, you were missing an eye and the ability to talk correctly."

"Stop." Fujin shuddered at the memory. It wasn't bad just "Shut up. Stop talking."

"I wondered why you wanted to be with me, wanted to follow me everywhere and protect me." He said, getting back the upper hand in Fujin's very own Balamb Garden instructor's room. Fujin raised both hands to Seifer's cheeks and stilled his head, which was bobbing with his words. Hesitantly, she wet her lips and leaned forward.

And she kissed him.

[Write me][2]. Review. The box below is your FRIEND.

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/3/iceuranus/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:angelfire2996@yahoo.com



End file.
